Karakura Town
Karakura Town is the hometown of Ichigo Kurosaki. It is a small city with an average-sized population, most of which is unaware of the ghosts and spiritual forces that exist there. You may RP here. RP Area Welcoming the New The afternoon sun hangs over Karakura Town, spring is ending and summer is coming. All across the town, strange creatures have started to crawl along the walls, unnoticed. The creatures are a pure black beetle like creature, however, they seem to be concentrated in a few locations, surveying for their master. New people are arriving at the town, both spiritual and human, some more powerful then others. Larzin leans back on a bench smoking a cigarette as he observes the people passing by. His red eyes darted back and forth, attempting to see if anyone caught his eye, but so far nothing. He felt a tingly sensation run across his shoulder. He looked to see what it was, and it was some sort of insect. He flicked it away and took another puff of his cigarette. Samickle is walking down the street on the far side of town with his mask over his face. The children who pass by look at his mask and smile at its mysteriousness while others look in confusion. As he crossed the street to another section of town he began hearing noises from far away deep in town. He looked towards the commotion and wondered what was happening. Cain was walking down the middle of the highway with an interesting appeal on his face. He was told by his Captain to 'go play in traffic' so he's doing just that but instead is making a game out of it while patrolling. He dodges several cars while practising his speed and reaction times. While all of this is going on it just looks like a butterfly is stuck in the middle of a busy afternoon traffic rush. Rosas is walking along the pavement with a duffel bag over his shoulder, looking around for anyone suspicious, he was also looking for the building he'd been told to stop by, his new home while he is in Karakura Town. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, not really paying attention to what was happening around him. His attention was caught by something in the sky. In the sky, high above Karakura Town were four tall figures, all dressed in a similar uniform but seemed to keep away from the locals. There seems to be a few of those beetle like creatures flying around them as they looked down on the streets. Larzin sighs and takes in a deep breath before leaning his head back, closing his eyes, and grinning at the smell of humans. "If only I could find a straggler, then my day would be complete," he thought to himself. He tapped his cigarette against his thumb, knocking the ashes onto the ground next to the bench. Samickle wanders along following the spiritual energy until he finds himself near a bench and busy overpass. "The power is coming from somewhere here." he thinks to himself as he begins feeling out where the power is coming from and feels multiple powers now. "This isn't good." he says looking around. Cain dodges a few more cars before he feels the presence of a nearby Hollow and Quincy. His smile shrinks into a face of neutrality as he leaps from car to car until he jumps off the overpass and lands close to Samickle. He stays out of sight and notices a Hollow nearby. "Well... today may just be interesting after all." Rosas continues to wander along the side walk aimlessly, looking around but he manages to notice something strange, he sees a man in white jumping around cars. Rosas simply shakes his head believing he was just seeing things, that his mind was playing tricks on him again, he did however keep moving. Rosas accidentally knocked into a stranger who appeared to wear a mask, "Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." He says to the stranger with a fake smile. One of the four in the sky picked up one of the creatures as it flew up to them, and speaks quietly to the others, "Something has changed, Tsuki, Achilles, Carver, we need to move, we cannot get caught." The other three nodded and vanished, two appearing to vanish in an instant, another instantly phasing out, and one of them vanishing via a green wispy light from their feet. Larzin took one last puff of his cigarette and then it was done. "Well, that's a drag," he said to himself as he twisted it on the arm of the bench before flicking it away. He stood up and stretched, his back cracking. "Damn, does that feel good on the spine." He took a deep inhale of his surroundings, and let it out slowly, smirking. "I smell something interesting. Something... powerful." He looks around, his eyes twitching left and right, searching for the source of power. Samickle looks at the man who bumped into him and moved his mask to one side. "Who are you?" he asks with an estranged look. He seems a little estranged from society given his clothing and his mask seems very reminiscent of an owl. He then looks over to the Shinigami and squints a little. "Then there's you..." Cain simply puts a slightly bored expression on his face and sighs. "I thought this would be entertaining. Instead I am introduced to a few boring men." he says with a monotone voice. "Unless you two are hiding some kind of power that I can get out of you by provoking it." he says with a smile slowly spreading across his face into a menacing grin.